An Untold Story
by Maggi98Sashanista
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING Maura and Ian is married, and Jane's hating it. Deep down, Maura knows she loves Jane and Jane knows she loves Maura. Jane thought Maura was happy, but she had never seen nor heard the untold story.
1. Chapter 1

RIZZOLI AND ISLES ONE SHOT

Jane hurried downstairs to the morgue with the cardboard coffee cup with ''Maura'' written on it with a neat handwriting. She was about to go in Maura's office when she almost bumped into the door. What? Maura's office was always open. Jane was about to open the door when she heard yelling. Her best-friend yelling. But Maura doesn't yell. She's soft and polite. Her jawline is perfect and her lips. -Her lips. Jane wanted them so ba- GET YOURSELF TOGETHER RIZZOLI! She tought to herself. For God's sake, she's a married woman. Sadly.

Maura was angry, Jane could hear it. She was a mix between sad and angry. The yelling got louder. The detective could now hear every word said. ''SO NOW IT'S JUST _MY _FAULT?!'' Jane shivered. ''EXCUSE ME? ARE YOU SAYING I DON'T WANT THIS?! BELIEVE ME, I WANT THIS JUST AS MUCH AS YOU'' Jane heard a loud thud, which she assumed whas Maura smacking her cell phone down on the desk. Jane carefully knocked on the door. The ME breathed in and out heavily as she rubbed her eyes. ''Door is open.'' Jane went in and Maura's smile dropped. ''You heard me on the phone, didn't you?'' Jane nodded. ''I think the whole department heard you''. Maura groaned.

The blond seated herself down on the couch whilst Jane closed the door and put the coffee on Maura's desk. She sat herself besides her bestfriend which currently had her face in her hands. ''Was it Ian?'' Jane asked. Maura nodded. A single tear went down her face as she picked on her ring. ''Maur, you know you can tell me everything if you need to talk about it. Right?'' Maura nodded again, not stopping to pick on her wedding ring.

There was a comfortable silence between them. ''It's not that important.. It was just a fight. We'll get through.'' Maura breathed again. Jane studied her face. ''Maura. You are my best-friend, I know you. This isn't a pity deal, or an everyday fight.'' Maura Sighed. ''It's just that..'' Maura didn't know how to tell her. Nor how to form the sentence. ''Ian and I, we..'' Jane was an impatient human beeing. ''You..?'' The detective on the other side ofthe couch asked. ''We, um..'' Maura continued. Jane gesticulated in the air. There was no other way. Maura had to rip off the bandage. ''Me and Ian are currently hoping for my ovum to get propagated by Ian's rudiment.'' Maura said, as she was in a hurry. Jane just sat there like a questionmark. ''Excuse me? Your oven is about to get a propaganda of Ian's rude-what?'' Maura didn't chuckle or smile at Jane's comment. But instead she calmly said; ''We're trying to get pregnant, Jane.'' Now Jane was frowning. She opened her mouth, closed it, then swallowed. ''And it's not going very well.'' Maura stated as she continued to rub her eyes with the heels of her palms. ''I.. I really don't know what to say Maura.'' The detective said afer the blond was finished talking. ''You don't have to say anything, Jane.''

Maura got up and went to her desk. Opened the drawer from the left and Jane could see she took out a piece of paper. ''What's that?'' Jane asked in curiosity. ''It was my first sonogram photo.'' Maura said as with shaky hands, she turned the picture over. Jane clapsed a hand over her mouth. ''It's beautiful, Maura.'' A tear escaped from the blonde's left eye and Jane hurried over to her and wiped it off. ''I'm so sorry, Maura'' Jane tried. ''Don't be.'' Maura replied.

Jane studied the date closer. 21 September. ''Maura, honey. This was barely a week ago..'' Maura nodded. A smile spread among Jane's face. ''Maura. Your pregnant!'' All the emotions to the Medical Examiners face drained away. New tears sprung to her eyes. ''Jane..'' She nodded as an answer. ''This may have been a week ago, but a lot can happen in 7 day's Jane.'' Maura looked down, went over to her desk and put the sonogram back in it's place. ''What do you mean?'' Jane looked puzzled. She did't understand why Maura was acting so weird. ''Shortly after we came back from the crime scene yesterday, I found out that I had miscarried.'' Now the waterworks begun. Luckily Jane was there to catch her. ''Oh sweetie..'' Jane started as she rubbed Maura's back and her shoulders greeted her tears. Jane rocked her back and forth. ''An-nd I-Ian is expecting m-me t-to carry a child t-to its t-term'' The usually well put together Medical Examiner of The Commonwealth of Massachusetts. ''You can always try again, Maura..'' Jane stated, comforting her friend the best as she could. ''B-but what i-if I f-fail, J-jane?'' Maura said between her sobs. Jane gave her a sad smile. ''You can always adopt'' Jane tried. ''No. I don't w-want my child t-to end up l-like I did.'' Jane dropped her arms and Maura's arms, cupping Maura's face with her scarred hands. ''Maura, if your future child would end up like you, you have done the right thing!'' Jane was going to convince Maura that she was good enough, and that this was not her fault.

Some time had passed, and Maura's cries had stopped. Now she was just curled up in Jane's arms. Maura sniffled. ''..Thank you, Jane.'' Maura managed to say. In reply, Jane kissed Maura's head. The blond sat herself up and breathed out. Jane stroke her back the last time and rose up before she was heading towards the door. ''Call me if you need anything, right?'' Jane said as she reached for the handle. Maura silently nodded. When Jane closed the door after herself, Maura also got up to finish the paperworks. She may have gotten up too fast. She felt a sharp spontanious pain in her lover abdomen. She placed her hand there, squeezed her eyes shut and breathed heavily in and out. When the pain went away, she wiped away the tear that had escaped from her eye. '_What did I do to deserve this?_' Maura tought as she finished her work.

It was getting dark, and Maura was packing her stuff. She couldn't find her car keys, so she tried opening the left drawer, but it was somehow stuck. She pulled with all her might, but that just resulted in another sharp pain to her lower stomach. But the pain was different this time. It was.. Sharper, harder and it wouldn't stop. Maura groaned as she held her right hand at her belly to comfort it. She placed her left hand onto the desk and stood bent over. Waiting for the pain to go away. But it wouldn't. She had to find Jane. _Now_.

Somehow she managed to stumble up the stairs. The elevator always closed at midnight, and the only person left in the medical part of the building was Maura and the Cleaning Lady. Hopefully Jane and Angela was upstairs. Jane was Angela's ride, so she had to stay. She paused on top of the stairs, letting out a wince. The pain was almost unbearable. She got passed Cavanaugh's office and searched for Jane down the dark hallaways. '

'J-jhane'' Was all she could let out when she saw her friend half-asleep in her chair. Jane stirred a little. ''J-Jane!'' Maura said a bit louder. That woke Jane up, and before she knew it, everything went black. All she could manage to hear, was ''Hang in there Maura!'' ,and, ''I'm right here!''

Jane pulled out her cell and dialled 911 , while se was waiting, she yelled after Angela to help her. ''Yes, my best-friend. Sh-She passed out'' Jane paused. She looked over Maura. _Blood_. So much blood. Maura's dress were soaked in it, even some of Jane's pants. ''She's bleeding! Send an ambulance! QUICK!'' Right then, Angela hurried over to Jane, but stopped when she saw the blood. She put a hand over her mouth as Angela sank to her knees. ''J-jhane..'' Maura managed to get out. Jane's tears were rolling freely down her cheek now as she looked straight into Maura's half open green eyes. They were so beautiful. ''Yes, Maura sweetie. I'm here.'' She grabbed Maura's hand. ''Jhane, I love you.'' ''I love you too, Maura'' Jane replied as Maura's eyelids closed one last time and the pain vanished.


	2. The Hospital

**RIZZOLI AND ISLES **

**CHAPTER 2**

**A/U Originally, this was a oneshot, but people asked to continue, so I am. And originally Maura died at the end, but lets pretend she didn't, kay? **

The voices she could hear was faint as screams under water. ''Maura, stay with me!'' It was Jane. Maura slowly opened her eyes again. ''Jh-jane, I'm gonna vomit -I feel dizzy'' Her speech was slurred. Jane placed a bag besides Maura, just in case. ''W-what happened?'' Maura questioned. All she could remember was Angela crying hysterically and Jane telling her she loved her. ''You lost a lot of blood, Maura. I think it was because of, you know, your miscarriage.'' Jane stated with her mouth pointing down. Tears rolled down Jane's face as Maura once again got the oxygen mask on her. ''I love you too, Jane.'' said Maura. ''I know, baby'' The detective said, as Maura closed her eyes again, and drifted in to a deep sleep.

Maura got weeled in to the hospital in a hurry, and Jane was by her side the whole time. Until one of the nurses stopped Jane and took her to the side. ''I'm sorry, but you can't go with her.'' Jane's eyebrows knitted themselves together. ''What? W-why?'' Jane refused to leave Maura alone. ''Are you related to her?'' The nurse asked again, and pulled out a notepad, some papers and a pen. ''She's my bestfriend!'' Jane waved her arms towards where they had sent Maura away. ''Hm, I'm sorry. Does she have any relatives that could come fill out these papers? Perhaps her mother, is she married?'' The nurse was calm, unlike Jane. The detective thought a little. Ian, but she didn't want that filthy animal to fill out the papers. For gods sake all he knew was that Maura was a hell of a beautiful and caring woman, and that she had gorgeous tits. ''Her mother is probably in Europe someplace on a business trip and I never met her father. Her husband is probably in Africa. Or atleast he was going to travel there yesterday. He's an ass.'' Jane stated. ''I can fill them in for you!'' Jane continued as all the nurse with the platina blond hair could do was nod.

Jane took the papers and sat down. 'Name' Maura Dorthea Isles. 'Birthdate' Seventh of August 1976 . 'Status' Married. Jane sighed. Ian was a fucking idiot. He didn't deserve Maura. Neither did she. Jane continued to fill in the papers.

Maybe she should call Ian? She picked out her phone and pressed in his number. 'The person you are trying to reach, is out of power or not in reach' Jane mimiced after the lady on the phone. He was probably on the plain. She put the phone in her pocket. ''Jane Riztoli'' A voice said, she stood up. ''It's Rizzoli'' The nurse kept going towards Jane. ''Sorry'' She said. ''It's okay. I had trouble spelling it myself ti'll fift grade.'' Jane said. The nurse smiled back. ''Is this about Dr. Isles?'' Jane said. The nurse nodded. ''She lost alot of blood. She currently got two bags of blood. We think that's enough. We're not positive yet.'' Jane nodded too as she gave her the papers that she filled in. ''I tried calling her husband''-Jane shivered-''But he's on a plain. ''She also ,as you know, miscarried, and that was the reason of the loss of blood.'' ''Can I see her now?'' Jane asked. The also dark haired nurse nodded -again- and made a signfor Jane to follow her.

Jane went inside the door. ''Maura?'' She quietly said. Maura turned. ''Jane'' She smiled. ''I'm here now'' Jane responded. The blond smiled. ''How are you feeling?'' Jane asked. ''I have a headache, but that's all.'' Maura said. Jane took Maura's hand and rubbed circles on it. ''I was so scared, Maura'' Maura looked down. ''Did you really mean what you said back there?'' She said. ''What?'' Jane looked at her with confusion plastered on her face. ''That you loved me?'' Maura responded with a serious face. It was Jane's turn to take a breath in. ''What if I did?'' Jane responded with a smirk. Maura smiled again. ''I love you too, Jane. A lot. But I can't cheat on him. He's a good man.'' - ''At times'' Jane added. Maura took her hand and their fingers automatically found place between the other one's fingers as Maura drifted once again to sleep.

A good hour and a half later, they both woke up by banging on the door. Maura quickly rose up from the bed, placing her hand on her heart. Angela came in and went over to Maura hugging her. ''Oh Maura! I was so scared! I thought you were gonna die! What happened? Are you ill? Are you dying?'' Angela questioned. ''Angela, we all are going to die. You know that.'' Maura implied. Angela was speaking faster than a mouse's heartbeat. Jane slowed her down. ''Maura. Sorry, I'm just. I'm just scared. We were all scared.'' Angela replied, giving her an apologizing look. ''Angela. I think I will tell you when I'm ready to talk about it..'' Maura said, fumbling with her index finger. Angela stretched over to take her hand and squeezed it a little. ''Whenever you're ready, sweetheart.'' Maura smiled back, a tear formed in her right eye.

Reviews? -M


End file.
